


BabyFace

by DaeOneHobi



Category: ELRIS (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Teenagers, Threesome, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeOneHobi/pseuds/DaeOneHobi
Summary: BabyFace is an international girl group who blew up overnight. Due to their sudden success, they were signed to go on tour with the worlds best kpop group, BTS. With no rules. These girls are on their own.





	1. Sign Your Way

Karin rushed behind her group squealing and touching anything near her. She nor the girls could keep their excitement to themselves when they heard the meeting would be nothing but good news. Karin briefly peered out the large glass window to see the sun was barely rising over the city. She's obviously been practicing with her group all night. Without a doubt, she knew they all needed the thrill to get her mind off the aching of her bones. Choi Yoona pushed open the door allowing her manager to be the first person seen at the oval table. "Have a seat, girls." The old man waved them over with a closed hand. They gathered around their manager, record producer, and company CEO.

Their record producer —a man in his mid-forties with thining black hair and a body like Leonardo— stood up from his seat to grab papers from his secretary's hand. The twenty-something year old woman bowed as he emptied her load. The producer then passed the papers around the table allowing the oldest male in the room to take a seat. The girls clung to the papers desperately trying to read through as fast as they could. "Your manager, Pae Tae Woong will explain the outline of the text in front of you. I think this is a good deal and hopefully, you all agree."

The girls lift their heads in sync to show intensive listening fo their manager,

"No Problem Mo Chong Ho." Tae Woong was a six foot three male with a build belonging to an American fit model. Karin knew strongly Yang Hyesun's crush on him. The second oldest of the group never goes a day without mentioning how soft Tae Woong's shoulder-length locks would be or how his jawline could cut the passage to her lungs. When she thought deeply about it, Karin could never see what Hyesun saw. She was just never interested. "In front of you is a contract from BigHit's founder himself. Mo Chong Ho ssi has had a brief yet successful meeting with Hitman Bang. Surprisingly, he thinks you guys would be a good addition to the tour his most popular group is planning."

"You mean Bangtan Sonyeondan?" Kim Sohee bowed to excuse her interruption. All she earned was a smile from Tae Woong. He pardoned her then faced the small crowd of girls once more.

"Yes. Bangtan Sonyeondan. They are having a world tour. Two hundred and eighty-nine days to be exact. For most of it, they will be out of the country. It's a huge step and an even bigger publicity boost for you girls." Tae Woong made his way around the table to make sure everyone had his attention. His presence was enough to snatch the eyes of the room. That's just how good looking he was. "I know you girls wouldn't turn down something like this. So put the pen to the paper and sign your names. It's for legal purposes and because we have to have these sent to BigHit before tomorrow afternoon."

The girls didn't move although his soothing voice made them want to. They just couldn't. From the look on their leaders face, they weren't sure this was something they really wanted to do. "Can we have a few minutes to talk this over, Manager ssi. Just like ten please." Tae Woong bowed slowly and the adults flooded out the room to give them privacy. The four girls hovered around their unni as if they were kittens chasing the red light. "I don't know. I've heard things about them from other groups and they don't seem like the best to spend almost a year with," Yoona scratched the back of her head as she looked over the paperwork. "See what it says right here.  _We are not responsible to help with any unsolved issues. That is BabyFace's job as a group to complete._  We never work a situation out without manager ssi around." The girls go into a mini panic attack which involved whimpers and pulling their hair.

"It makes me wonder if he'll even be there or if we'll be under BigHit's total control?" Lee Yukyung sputtered out at just the thought of being away from their manager.

Min Karin felt as if she should say something to contribute to the debate but everything that came to her mind was for the tour instead of against it. "Excuse me," she spoke softly causing the uproar of mutters to fade to nothing. "Our song 'I Know' got a lot of love from countries I didn't even know existed. With this tour, we can get our music to places that it hasn't hit yet. We can go from one-hit wonders to Kpop history." The looks her members gave her were unreadable but she had a feeling they weren't good.

Sohee dropped her pen on the paper allowing a smeared dot to be the only mark made on the first page. The girls now gave Sohee all their attention, not knowing she had nothing to say. "I guess I can just pull something out of a hat..." she tapped her nails on the wooden table. "What exactly did you hear about them?" The question was directed towards Yoona who was quick to answer.

"Well, EXO's Kim Jongin Oppa once told me how much of a jerk Min Yoongi Oppa could be at times. He even said they do weird things together and they once invited him to join them on a small trip. When he turned them down they exposed him for dating Im Nayeon Unni. He says it's dangerous to mess with them. They're sneaky."

The girls 'ooh' at the new information. "Min Yoongi Oppa did that?" Hyesun repeats in pure disbelief. Yoona nods with her eyes closed. "Oh wowow. Recommend we don't get on their bad sides."

The group agrees immediately. "So we are doing this or not?" Karin blurts getting her pen ready.

"Wait a moment. So eager to sign your life away. I have more!" Yoona stuck her finger in the air drawing the girls back in. "Then there is the story of Kim Namjoon Oppa and Kim Seokjin Oppa. It's really weird. Like almost too unreal to believe." The girls eased in closer hoping not to miss a single word. "I heard their shipping rumors were true. I even saw proof during one of the award shows. They left to go to the bathroom once at a time and they both returned at the same time."

Hyesun rolled her eyes at the dramatic show Yoona was putting on. "We do that all the time Yoona Unni. It's not much of a big deal. Let's just sign the papers and get our name out there." Karin agreed and started to print her name but Yoona's hand slid right under the point of the pen.

"I wasn't done..." it got quiet again. "Kim Seokjin Oppa... had a boner. Obviously, Kim Namjoon Oppa couldn't finish the job." Everyone looked to Yoona as seriously as they could before the older broke out into laughter filled with tears. The girls groaned and began signing their names carelessly. "But that's just from gossip." The older finally wrote her name down the second their manager entered the room.

"Girls done?" They nodded and set their contracts on top of each other in the middle of the table. "Good girls. You'll be world known stars within the first month."

He motioned the girls to leave the room and head back down to the van. They had packing to do.


	2. Good Quality Girl Options

The girls sat quietly in the heart of Seoul in a building they've never been in before. All cuddled up under their unni, no one made eye contact with any of the workers. But Choi Yoona was used to her members being frightened with every move or jumping at the drop of a pen. They were just as scared as she was. It took a while for Pae Tae Woong to treat them like his artist and not punching bags. It took them twice as long to realize that he actually loved them. The past is what's currently holding them back from the future. Yoona told them significant background about a seven-member group and in return, her dongsaengs broke out of their box to prove her wrong. That is what she wanted. That is how they are going on tour with Bangtan Sonyeondan right now.

The sound of footsteps on the white tile made Yoona stand up and the rest of the members followed along. From the appearance of Pae Tae Woong’s face, the girls immediately brighten. “More than cutesy! BabyFace!” They bow to Tae Woong and Bang Si Hyuk. “Hello!”

“They’re beautiful, Pae Tae Woong! Well kept and young. Can you all introduce yourselves and especially your age.”

All heads turn to Yoona who bows to cover her embarrassment of going first. As the leader it was obvious. “I’m Choi Yoona! Leader and lead vocalist. I’m twenty years old.”

“Yang Hyesun. I’m the main rapper and I’m also twenty years old.”

Lee Yukyung fumbled with her pink hair until it was her turn. “My names Lee Yukyung and I’m the lead rapper of the group. I just turned eighteen last month. I’m also really appreciating that you chose us to be the opening act.” She bowed to Si Hyuk and he smiled widely at her before turning to Min Karin. “Oh, she’s the—”

“I would like to hear her introduce herself like everyone else once did.” Yukyung bowed and stepped back. Her eyes never left the floor her feet stood on.

“Min Karin, Bang Si Hyuk. I’m the Maknae and the main vocalist. I turn sixteen on Tuesday.” The youngest smiled at the older man. Her smile quickly faded when Tae Woong glared at her giving the signal that she’s done enough already. “Sorry.”

“Lastly, is me. Kim Sohee,” she throws up heart signs making the male’s instantly flustered. “I’m the center which I like to say the center of your heart. I’m eighteen and a very good dancer. I help with choreo and background vocals. I also can’t wait for the day you see us perform.” She bowed swiftly allowing her hair brunette hair to fly in all directions.

The girls finished their introductions with a bow and a small round of claps. Karin was a bit stiff due to being privately scolded but everyone seemed to be okay with the way they were being treated by their manager and Si Hyuk. The elders even went into a brief description on what the girls would expect of the tour. None of the five had a clue they were lying straight to their face. The girls continued to nod and laugh at whatever small quirk came from the male figures. Then Tae Woong made a remark that no one was expecting, “it’ll be just like when they were trainees. Much learning and much discipline.”

Si Hyuk puckered his lips up and nodded in agreement. His hands clenched into a ball behind his back just anxiously waiting for the moment the girls leave Tae Woong’s presence. As for the petite girls in front of him, they fumbled with their manicured nails and used their hair to hide from the devil’s eyes. At least the ones who had their hair down could. Yukyung had to hide behind her bangs.

“And Pae Tae Woong” —he motioned to the frail girls— “you told them the contract isn’t up for termination at any point during the tour. That they’re locked into and any legal battles will result in a waste of time and strict punishments.” Tae Woong nodded to his artist.

All five girls look up with wide eyes and weak knees. “Why… why are you so worried about us wanting to terminate our tour contracts? Tour is— it’s just a tour.” Yoona looked to her dongsaengs for agreement and ultimately got it. “The first page seemed legit to all of us.”

“The first— you only made it to the first page?” Si Hyuk almost choked on his saliva when all five of them embarrassingly nodded their heads. “Oh. Pae Tae Woong,” he hit the younger male on the shoulder. “They’re as silly as you described.” The two who were in the know where the only ones laughing. Everything else was still.

“Sohee Unni…” Karin snuck her way under Sohee’s presence. “I’m scared.”

“No need to be.” Tae Woong stood up a bit straighter and adjusted his tie. His dark eyes then looked to Si Hyuk who was too busy eyeing down the girl group to tune in to what was being said. “You’ll be under Bang Si Hyuk’s custody for the entire tour. He’ll take good care of you. And so will Bangtan Sonyeondan. Oh, they’ll be the best oppas right, Bang Si Hyuk ssi?”

“Oh yes. My prize possessions will love you.”


	3. Rules with Regulations

"Unni! Unni! Unni!" The four girls rush to their leader who was helping Pae Tae Woong with the last of the luggage. "Come with us," Lee Yukyung whispered while pulling on Choi Yoona's sleeve. "It's very urgent," she finished.

Without further hesitation, Yoona excused herself from Tae Woong's presence to follow her dongsaengs. The walk back to the building was very time consuming since the younger girls continued to step all over her feet instead of allowing room for her to walk. The matter was obviously important to them. "Ya! You all look tired and in a panic. Just tell me what's going on instead of dragging me all around." Yoona put her foot down the moment Yang Hyesun stepped forward. "Explain, Hyesunie."

She twirled her bright blonde hair between her fingertips while clearing her throat. "I got a copy of the agreement and none of it is good. I think they were kind of relieved that we didn't read it or we would have never signed it." Yoona hovered over Hyesun's shoulder trying to read the printed words along with her. "If under any circumstances one of the Bangtan Sonyeondan members happen to want to pursue a romantical relationship with you. You must report to Bang Si Hyuk for finalization on whether the relationship should be public or not. Under no condition must you reject any offers involving such interests."

The three girls looked at each other with wide eyes. They then almost jumped out of their skin when they heard the office room burst open. Relieved to see that it was only Karin. "What are you all doing? We have to get to our flight which leaves in an hour in a half." She saw the stack of paper in Hyesun's hand who attempted to hide it. "Are you having a meeting without the rest of the group?" They all shook their heads.

"We know how important this tour is to you. We also know you really want our names out there. I just didn't want to ruin anything for you, Karin." The youngest girl simply blinked before slowly turning around. Hurt written on her face as the door closed behind her.

Yoona faced the girls with anger filled eyes. She couldn't believe they were going to keep this from her younger group members. This was something they were going to have to take seriously for over a year. "You should have just told her! Why didn't you tell her?" Yukyung wanted to explain but Yoona wouldn't let her. "This is basically sex slaving us around. We are in it for the music, not to be objects!" She turned away from them in disgust. "We have to tell Manager ssi."

"He knows," Yukyung informed. "But I have an idea. Guys don't want girls who don't know how to act. If we are simply just terrible people, then they would terminate our contract themselves or not bother us." Hyesun shoved the form in her carry on while nodding her head in agreement. "We just have to find a way to get Sohee and Karin on board. Which means we have to tell them but now isn't right."

Yoona grimaced. "Why not? Because they're so happy to be going tour so the thought of them being forced into an abusive relationship isn't a priority?" Yukyung didn't want to do it, but she nodded although it took everything in her to do so. "This is sickening. As your leader, I can not let this happen to my friends. No! My sisters."

With that, Yoona left the room to go back to the van. She didn't even bother to talk formally to her manager since she was so furious. "We change our minds." She spoke sternly. Tae Woong turned slowly unsure if it was him she was talking to. "This contract we signed is an unfair deal so me and the girls will not be attending this concert. They can find someone else." Karin hopped out the car due to the commotion. Yoona gave her a sincere look before turning back to Tae Woong. "We don't even need Bangtan to show everyone that we're the best."

The man laughed in her face before turning back around to close the trunk. "Get in the vehicle, Yoona or you'll regret it." He then shoved him in the back causing him to stumble over slightly. She thought he would turn and face her but on his way around he backhanded Yoona making her fly back on her but. Karin screamed before rushing down to her knees to attend to her unni. "Karin, get your ass back int he car." He wrapped his harsh hand around her arm and forced her off the ground. Karin cried into her hands as she stumbled to get back to the car. "Get up, Yoona. Get back in the car."

She held her hot cheek with a shaky hand and tears streaming down her face but she didn't say a word. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yukyung staring at her in shock. "Yes... Manager ssi." Scurrying to her feet, she walked to the entrance of the van with her head down. Karin immediately embraced her unni who was still too shocked to cry. While Karin sobbed with no shame.

The girls were settled in the car as Tae Woong took the front seat before the driver got here. He turned to face the girls that refused to look at him until they told him to. "Put your masks on when we arrive at the airport, especially you Yoona. And Karin, fix your fucking face. Sohee, assist her with her makeup." They all nodded and began to readjust themselves. "Now if any one of you want to step out of line with me, Bang Si Hyuk, or his boys you can believe to get the same treatment. Now you all signed the contracts and you all must abide by them. I don't want any smart mouths, protesters, or fools approaching me like I don't own you. Because I do."

Everyone moved slowly since their body was pumped with fear. He eyed everyone of them down especially Yoona who glared at him like he was the human form of Satan. Sohee sat back down when Karin's makeup was fixed after she told her a million times to stop crying. They then pulled out their masks, ready to place them on their face when the van arrived at the airport.

"Bangtan Sonyeondan will be there waiting to walk with you to the plane. That is when we will all say our goodbyes and you will no longer take orders from me. I'll see you all at the end of the year and hopefully, you'll have more respect for men. They are the ones who got you to where you are today. They will also be the ones to determine your fate."

* * *

Cameras flashed in their faces as they used their jackets and hair to keep their faces hidden. Many questions were being thrown their way about if they are excited or how they think the experience will be. Even a few of their fans came out to support them. What they didn't know was the second entrance carried five times the crowd since Bangtan Sonyeondan was entering from there. The boys had smiles on their faces and comfy clothes on for the journey to America. They even took out a couple of minutes to answer fan questions and take a quick group photo for the magazines.

By twelve o'clock, the two groups met in the middle while their assistants checked their bags in. It was awkward for the girls but the boys seemed to be filled with joy except one. It wasn't professional for them to meet this way, but the tour was put on them in such a short notice that it was the only way. "Okay, boys. Introduce yourselves."

"2, 3, Bangtan! We are Bangtan boys!" They bowed. "I'm RM, leader, and rapper of the group along with J Hope and Suga." The two stepped forward with smiles.

"I'm Jin, vocals and worldwide handsome." The boys pretended to be starstruck. "I know. Hold your hearts." He looked at Hyesun who quickly looked away.

"I'm Park Jimin! Also vocals." He bowed respectively.

"V," the boy with ash blonde hair looked up at the group of girls for the first time since his phone has been out which was the whole time. Karin, the most oblivious one of the bunch, stared at him in a complete daze. "Also vocals." He looked back down at his phone, allowing his hair to cover his face again.

Karin jumped and clapped since controlling her emotions has never been a good thing. "I'm a vocalist too." The boys looked to her with forced smiles.

"And I'm Jeon Jungkook. Lead vocalist and maknae." Karin jumped because she's the maknae too. The youngest boy rolled his eyes discreetly before looking at Jimin so they can inaudibly agree to laugh at her.

Namjoon nudges his maknae then takes every girl's face into consideration. His eyes landed on Yoona who seemed the most distant from her group and his. "I saw your profile when we were selecting a group and I read that your the leader or so you look like her." Yoona hesitantly looked up at him. "If you think I'm going to steal your role, then you're wrong." Yoona sighed. "It's just like we're all going to be roommates staying in separate hotel rooms and performing for people we love. Like family."

"Don't say that!" Yoona spat through gritted teeth which made him step back when Sohee grabbed her. "Do you know?" She pointed at him. "Did you know?"

The girls surrounded their unni as the boys gathered to figure out what is wrong. Karin tried not to make a scene in the airport especially since Bang Si Hyuk was present and talking on the phone. He didn't get off until he saw everyone crowded around as if a tragedy was taking place in the middle of the airport. "Okay. Your bags are all checked in so now you have to go through security." Karin agreed while lightly pushing Yoona towards the group in which the leader shook Karin's hand off her.

"Yoona Unni." Yukyung caught up with her leader as quickly as she could. "What did Manager ssi say about the boys. You can't do this anymore. You can't."

Fear, pain, and humiliation. That's what the girls continued to feel.

 


End file.
